Let's Play a Game
by The Bitch Who Died
Summary: Seduction is a game 2 can play. /or/ The rules? Whoever breaks first, loses. sequel to Chess Master \One-shot/ [evcy/goldunn] [evan/lucy] R


Hands Off

* * *

If there's one thing Lucy knows, it's seduction. And that just so happens to be the name of their little game.

A game she plans on winning.

So she picks out a skirt that barely passes dress code & pairs it with a shirt much too big on her. She makes sure it falls past the hem of her skirt. And she makes sure the shirt is Evan's favorite color.

She makes sure her hips sway nicely, side to side, as she struts past him with a hand on her left hip & flip of her curled hair. Sway, sway, sway. Picture perfect.

She knocks over her water bottle at lunch, right as he walks by. She goes on her knees to pick it up, making sure she times it right so her face is just inches away. She gets up slowly, smiles, winks, whispers, "keep your hands off." She scoffs, "loser," afterwards to throw off Charlotte's potential rumor.

His fingers twitch at his side, he's dying to touch her.

Score one for her.

* * *

_If that's how she wants to play, I'm game._

He stands closer than usual during Science. He reaches past her, his arm moving as if he's about to drape it around her shoulders, to grab things. He leaves fleeting almost touches with his finger tips on her limbs.

She cringes & flinches & her breath hitches each time & he knows she's captivated.

He spent time, a lot of time, making sure he looks hot. Girls have been staring all day, & Lucy is no different.

His hand hovers above hers, static radiating between the distance. He mumbles softly, "you said to keep my hands off." He smirks just a little when she breathes out a curse, her hand trembling just below his. She looks up, out of the corner of her eyes, to glare at him.

He steps right behind her, coming so, so close to pressing his body against hers.

He knows he's won when she starts holding her breath.

* * *

Under the Table

* * *

She plops down at her new seat, tapping her fingers against the desk rapidly. She's waiting as patiently as she can for the stupid, stupid teacher to reach the Gs. Sure, her last name is only a few letters ahead of his, but there are too many Es & Fs in between.

She already knows who her new seat partner will be, she made sure of it personally, after all.

"Goldman, next to Dunn," the teacher drawls, boredom not hidden.

She smiles a little at the wide eyed look on his face. Still, he trudges on like a soldier in the winter.

"Lucy," he murmurs.

"_Evan__,_" she smiles, batting her eyelashes a little. He gulps.

The teacher keeps assigning seats, Evan keeps on his guard.

Then, as the lesson begins, it comes. She rubs her leg against his. His eyes bulge & he twitches in his seat at the contact. She looks down at her textbook, innocently, as his head jerks to look at her.

Her fingers take their tapping under the desk. And then, next to his leg. Slow, alluring patterns. Her hand creeps onwards, closer & closer. She smirks at how tense he is. His nails dig into his palms.

The teacher ignores them, his monotone lecture showing no signs of disruption.

Lucy's hand stops. Dead. In. It's. Tracks.

Right there. Right before _it._

And retreats.

His fist unclenches.

Her leg rubs up against his. His eyes squeeze shut as he bites back a groan.

She scrawls out the score for the day in the border of her notebook.

_Lucy 1, Evan 0._

* * *

He smiles the next week. Right at her, polite, untroubled. As if they haven't been having silent conversations with their eyes for the past week.

And he sits down like they aren't playing the game they are.

She crosses her legs & narrows her eyes, "what do you want, Brain?"

He raises an eyebrow, "why so suspicious?"

She freezes. He. Didn't. But he did. And she hates him so, so much right now.

She's on her guard, legs crossed, & watching him out of the corner of her eyes. And he does. And it's everything she expected. But it's not. His fingers leave fleeting, electric brushes on her bare skin.

She lets out a small, barely audible gasp at the first touch. It's oddly pleasant, oddly desirable. And it really shouldn't be because aren't they both taken?

All too much but not long enough, all tormenting, & they all leave her skin tingling.

He smiles softly & glances at her, shrugging innocently like his fingers aren't doing that magical thing she's never felt before. He casually takes notes with his other hand as she shivers & her eyes go glassy under his touch. He's surprised she lost her composure, her sultry persona, so quickly. But maybe he's better with his fingers than he thought & maybe Brett doesn't do this at all. Chances are, she hasn't even gone past 2nd base with Brett seeing as they've been so on & off, so maybe that's it.

Either way, he leaves her a short note.

_As long as it's under the desk, right?_

* * *

In Secrecy

* * *

She huffs indignantly at her defeat in History. She cannot lose. She's the one with experience, she's the one who's good at the game. Seduction is a game Lucy Dunn was born to play. A game she was born to win.

So she sits down with a roll of her eyes in English.

And pulls out her notebook. Which she may or may not actually have really good notes scrawled all over. And in which she may or may not have planned out Eddie's death several times for hitting on her.

Ahem, moving on.

She waits a while, ignoring him completely. Tick, tick, tick. She glances up to see what time it is. 1:28.

Now.

She writes _it._

He reads _it._

His face turns red.

He glances up at her with bulging eyes, mouth agape.

She giggles into her palm at Patrice's confused expression. _Aw, poor Gollum doesn't realize her little boyfriend wants to do The Tongue with me._

He feverishly scrawls back & pushes his note into her sight. _Are you serious, Lucy?_

She writes back one word, uncrossing her legs slowly. _Very._

She gives him a small pout, batting her eyelashes just a little & pushing her chest out a bit.

She knows it takes everything in him not to kiss her.

* * *

He takes a deep, deep breath & counts to 10.

_No, bad Evan. You like like Patrice, you want to make out with Lucy. You shouldn't but you do. Gah! I just, I need to even our the scoreline, English put her ahead. Crap, okay, you just need to play the same card as her, that's the best way to do this._

So he sits down quietly at lunch & plots.

"Evan, are you okay? You haven't said a word all lunch," Patrice says, putting a hand on his arm. It's warm but not fuzzy or electric like when he touches Lucy.

"What? I'm fine, Patrice, just thinking . . ." He trails off, shrugging a little.

"What about?" Archie asks.

"Huh? Oh, well, uh . . . It's just something . . . Well, it's about Lucy," he mumbles.

"_Lucy?_ What about _her?_" Patrice asks. Evan realizes she substitutes "that slut" for "her."

"Well, she . . . It's . . . Oh, my God - I just figured it out, thanks, Patrice, I _love_ you!" He exclaims, kissing her & running off.

He writes Lucy a note in Math, while she's bored & drowsy. He'd be lying if he said he was interested in Geometry either though. Advanced class or not, they both know it's just another easy A.

But he doesn't care about that now. He cares about the note he just slid onto her desk.

And, judging by the look on her face, so does she.

He smirks when she raises an eyebrow, a blush tinting her pale skin.

He leans back in his chair casually, raising his hand to prove that the shape on the board is a cube. She twitches, like she wants to grab him then & there & give him The Tongue.

As bad as he wants her to, he settles with the win.

* * *

Touchy

* * *

She taps her pencil against the table, stealing glances at him.

"Jeez, Lucy, you've been looking at the loser table all lunch, it's almost like you've got a thing for one of them - wait, let me guess, The Brain?" Charlotte giggles, toying with her food.

"Get real, Charlotte," Lucy scoffs, holding back a glare.

"I don't know, Lucy, you & Evan have been kind of . . . You know," Kendra says.

"_Kendra._ Keep it down, if you people are going to assume I like that _loser__,_ at least do it quietly so Brett, my _boyfriend,_ won't hear & think it's true," she snaps.

"Sorry, Lucy," the blonde girl bows her head.

And it finally hits Lucy.

Gym. She just has to wait till Gym to put her plan into action.

And Gym is their last class of the day. Yes. They have the same school schedule. Yes. It's horrible. But Appleton, Indiana is a small place, there are only so many kids to have classes with.

When it's finally time for Gym, she saunters over to him, grateful for free play. "_Brain!_" He turns around, his Gym clothes swishing a little. "Let's play a game," she says, seductively.

"Sure," he nods, his voice cracking.

She smiles, a hand on her hip. "Pick out some players," she whispers, playfully trailing her fingers up & down his chest.

He nods furiously & beckons for some of the guys. "Soccer?" He asks.

"Soccer," she confirms, letting her already loose Gym shorts slide down her hips a little.

She makes sure they both play midfield. She makes sure he gets the ball. She makes sure she gets to stop him.

He feels something very, very soft come in contact with his lower torso. He realizes it's her breasts. She forces herself to a perfectly timed halt. Their lips are inches apart. He leans down just a little, for just a second.

"I win," she breathes out, patting his chest & walking off the field.

* * *

He's determined to get back on level playing grounds.

_2 can play at that game, Lucy._

So he does. He puts an arm around Patrice, smiling & laughing. And runs into Lucy. Just as planned.

She's walking next to Molly & Cassie, gossiping about something. And she's oblivious to him. At least, on the outside, he sees the way her nails dig into her palms secretly.

He walks right past, like he doesn't notice her, continuing his conversation with Patrice like everything is normal.

Except he reaches out discretely & gives Lucy's ass a squeeze.

And she jumps a little.

He turns his head to her as he walks off & smiles a little.

* * *

Confrontation

* * *

He hears screaming. He sees a crowd.

What's happening?

"Hey, Archie, what's going on?" He asks, pulling his crippled friend to the side.

"Lucy & Brett - I think it's about her cheating on him," Archie responds.

"What?" Evan breathes out before turning & shoving his way through the crowd & past Patrice.

"Oh, so this is _my _fault, Brett?" An all too familiar voice screams, the owner putting a hand to her chest.

"Yeah! You & that loser, _Evan,_ are the ones who have been sneaking around!" Brett screams back.

The crowd oohs & turns to Evan. Patrice backs away from him, teary eyed, she turns & runs.

"Patrice!" He screams, reaching out a hand to grab her. Too late. He grunts & tugs at his hair before turning to hit the nearest wall.

"Got anything to say for yourself, Loser? Huh?" Brett asks, shoving Evan.

"Brett, stop it! He didn't do anything!" Lucy screams, trying to pull Brett away from the smaller boy.

"Defending him!? Are you kidding me, Lucy!? _God,_ you cheat & me & defend _him?_ You're such a _slut!_" Brett exclaims, turning to point at her.

The crowd oohs again, a couple kids filming with their phones.

"Don't call her that!" Evan screams, charging at the blonde. They go done in a thrashing, violent motion. Brett punches him square in the face, trying to slam him against the lockers to really do some damage.

"Brett, stop - you're hurting him!" Lucy screams, tugging at him.

"What's with you, Lucy?" The blonde screams, shoving her away.

The crowd gasps.

"Don't touch her!" Evan screams, punching Brett in the eye. It's a blur in Lucy's eyes, a blur of limbs & fists & then Brett is down with a bloody nose & blackening eye. Evan's breathing is heavy & his clothes are disheveled to match his bruises.

She runs to him.

"Are you okay?" He asks her, trying to balance properly.

"Am I okay? For someone smart, you're really stupid," she tells him, pulling his arm around her.

"Where?" He breathes out, fighting the urge to blackout.

"The nurse's office, loser," she says. "_Kendra._ Take Brett."

She helps him limp all the way to the nurse's office, quietly talking to him, trying to find out what came over him.

And trying to ignore the butterflies doing flips in her stomach.

* * *

Victory

* * *

She fixes her hair & straightens her outfit out. Perfect.

She writes it down quickly, making sure no one sees what's written.

The bell rings, he begins to gather his things. She tosses her bag into Kendra's arms, flipping her hair.

She struts right past his desk, emphasizing certain assets, & slaps down a note.

_You win, loser._

* * *

He corners her after the final lunch bell rings. She looks up, taking in a deep breath.

He slams her into the lockers & kisses her like she's never been kissed. She wraps her legs around him & tugs & plays with his hair to release all the tension of the past year.

For once in her life, Lucy Dunn loses.

For once in his life, Evan Goldman wins.

* * *

Hold back that follow or favorite,

And trade it for a review,

It'll serve as feedback & motivation for my writing tricks,

And otherwise, I might just slap you.

- Queen Alison the Obstinate


End file.
